Mushy tales
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: A collection of sappy little one shot love tales. Warning. May cause gagging and or vomiting due to a mush overdose! I update at my leisure/whenever I desire.
1. Reflections of the Mushy Kind

Okay folks, this is a crappy chapter about a childhood friendship between, Oh, I'll not spoil it. Later chapters will be similar to this one, but I may vary my style occasionally.

(Is Pokémon speaking.)

These chapters are about friendships and romance between different Pokemon species. Damn my sensitive side for talking me into this.

I only have one thing to say about this idea: It's a load of dribbly Mush!

* * *

Aron was simply fascinated with his reflection, (Is that me?) he'd say as he would stare for hours at said reflection at the pond. he often found himself there sitting for hours. Today was one of those times.

(Or is it someone else who looks like me, but lives underneath the water?) Today he asked himself many questions he'd never thought of before. And soon he became so curious that leaning his iron clad body over the edge he reached outward to the reflected image and tried to touch it...

When he suddenly fell forwards with a big splash and a shout, (Aaaaahhh!) Aron cried as he began to sink under the deep end of the watery pond he had loved so much, now certainly doomed to be his watery grave. Being so heavy he knew he couldn't swim up to the top for air. Just as he fainted a grey blur swam forwards and with somewhat difficulty, carried him back to the surface, then all went black.

000000000000000

Eyes opened, and first light, then colour began to flood his vision as he began to cough up swallowed and previously inhaled pond water. Before him stood a female Poliwag, looking very worried. (Thank goodness you're alive! I thought you were dead, you were oh so very heavy to lift up and out of the pond! I'm Poliwag, by the way.) And then she was gone, running(more like waddling.) back to the pond and quickly diving under the water.

Aron ran to the edge, (My name is Aron!) her head popped above the surface, (You don't hafta shout. I'm right here afta all.) he stared at her. (Oh, I'm soo sorry about that. Thank you... for saving me.) (You're welcome... Aron, was it?) he nodded. (Well, Aron, why were you leaning so closely over my pond in the first place?) (I wanted to know if what I saw in the water was really me or another me.)

Poliwag giggled happily. (How can it be you if you're you?) Aron tilted his head, (I've never thought of that... I'm not sure really. But it might be possible.)

Poliwag giggled again, (You're silly. Let's be friends.) (Forever?) (Forever.) (So then Poliwag, is there another me under the water?) Poliwag giggled, (Of course not silly, you're the only 'you' I know of.) and then Aron smiled, (You're a good friend.)

* * *

Yeah I know what you're thinking. I know romance isn't my strongest quality.

There will be more chapters.(Unfortunately for my health.)

Review even if it's just to say, "I nearly barfed man."

Viva la feedback!

Next chapter will 'hopefully' be a lighter mush fest about another pair or two of different Pokemon falling/becoming in/close love/friends.


	2. Rushed Emotions

Hello my dear readers. Today's somewhat mushy chapter will be in Deki's P.O.V

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, but I own enough of the wide selection of their merchandise to dream.(over 300 individual items.)

Claimer: I own the characters mentioned in this chapter unless I tell you otherwise. Which I have **Not!**

* * *

As I ran, rage pulsing through my veins, I cared not where I was headed only how quickly I could get away from here. The thought of such a thing, _Taisei's got Startic, Scarlet's got Storm and who have I got? No one. I've yet to have a mate, barely got any friends who are female 'and' single. _made me feel so angry I could scream, I kept running and running and running.

I was going to run the anger out of my system.

My paws hurt both front and hind quarters felt sore, I wasn't about to stop yet though.

Then it happened...

I bumped into something and upon looking up, I found it wasn't a something, but a someone.

A cute someone at that, piercing blood red orbs stood out upon the Sandshrew female's coal grey skin.

(I'm ever so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.) I said walking in a circle to make sure no harm had been done, but for a unknown reason she wouldn't let me see her back. (Why are you acting so?)

The shrew's gaze was uneasy as she opened her mouth to speak, "I... have been banished." was all she'd say as of the moment. (You mean like outcasted?) she nodded, "Who are you?" (I'm called Deki, Rodent friend to all. And you, my dear?)

she giggled at the word 'dear' I figured she hadn't been called that for a long time. she grasped my paw and shook it lightly. Her red eyes shined as she spoke, "I'm Stone, Sandstone, but please, I ask of you. Just call me Stone."

_Stone... Ah, such a lovely name. _I sneaked a quick peek at her backside and gasped at the X across her back. (You've committed a crime?) I asked, hardly believing such a beaut could do such a thing, even when provoked.

she backs away from me as if I were going to harm her. "And I regret it so." she looks at me, her eyes piercing deeper into my soul and then stares at the ground. _So that means she's single, this might just be my chance to have someones affection._

(Then you should be forgiven.) her head snaps up and she smiles faintly. "But I can't... For you see the crime was never finished." _And I'll finish the job, as soon as I find him. _Stone thought.

I am puzzled, (If that was so you would have not been marked of crime, how can you claim it unfinished?) "I thought I had killed him and so did everyone else, but he lives." (I will not ask of whom this 'he' you speak of, but I insist you return with me to my friend's forest.)

her eyes widen in unease. "I will not be welcomed." (Oh, but you will as is all outcasts.) I reassure her.

"I shall follow you then, but only if you'll protect me from those that wish harm to be done upon myself."

I nod, (Not a single malicious paw shall harm such a lovely Shrew. As long as I stand I won't let it be done.)

And we headed back to Scarlet's place... Chaos is not how I had ever planned on describing it...

* * *

Yeah, sorry I couldn't add more mush, but-passes out-

I find sappy stories that make girls and guys swoon to be overrated, but meh, this is me being hypocritical, wow that's a first! I've never been hypocritical in my life! ...I think

If anyone is wondering, "Who's Deki?" then read Scarlet Beginnings, another of my should answer your questions. What happens next will be in Scarlet Beginnings as well. For this is only meant to be mushy one shots between different Pokemon species.

Next chapter... You'd think the people would have had it up to with these silly love songs. I just quoted a song. Well then, I don't own that line.


	3. Tropical Treatment Rushed a bit

Disclaimer: I 'do not' own Pokemon, I 'might' as soon as I get some very strong blackmail. -grins wickedly-

Note: 7-21-07: Damn! It's like update Saturday! Almost all the good fics are just getting updated like wild fire!

Claimer: I own this chapter and this fic and the personalities and/or A.K.A characters of the Pokemon mentioned in this chapter.

Tropius has been depressed and lonely for a long time. No glory for him, just being a sad loner. Then, she(Meganium) came...

* * *

Tropius was a loner, he had no friends and that was perfectly fine with him... Or so he claimed. He had no need for friends and felt no need...

Until Meganium arrived, the wildest flower to ever grow in the tropics.

---

A shadow swoops about, huge green and earthy colours clad the shadows owner, a muscular male Tropius.

The Tropius roars in neither anger, but sadness.

A lonely cry, a sadening and heart breaking wail that comes from never having friends, never having the much needed joy. Years of solitude have taken their toll.

A lone Venasuar approaches in hopes of making friends, only to be Bullet seeded away. Sadly, this particular Tropius is a Pokemon that knows only of fighting and violence and the ach that has inhabited his soul.

----

A Trainer approaches in the densly grown distance of the jungle, a Meganium walks alongside the Trainer, both are females.

A smaller form also flutters along the two's path, a Venomoth.

the Tainer kneels down and summons their attention, words can faintly be understood, "Now, you two run free, I release you. And..." she stops tears and sobs rack her shaking form. Her Meganium nudges her and says in, her own tongue that she's grateful.

A smile forms as the female Trainer hugs the large herbal dinosaur Pokemon, then in an action of remembrance she reaches inyto her pocket, pulling a weaved collar made out of rope. The collars shown to the Meganium who nods and murmurs a yes.

Then it's placed around her long green fleshed neck. "Go now. Both of you go and be happy."

----

Tropius now lay in a nearby tree sleeping, a fitful slumber of cold empty loneliness plagues him. As it always has.

In such a reaction he finds himself awakened, and lying upon the hard ground. Seems he fell out again, pity.

He sniffs the air, then: "Why must I suffer?" he asks, staring at the very tree he had been snoozing in. "Why am I alone?" but trees can't talk.

Tropius lays his head down, tears flow down his face, dripping from his Nanab berry clutch that grows off his chin that all Tropius posses.

His crying attracts others, ones who both fear and pity him. "A Tropius who has lived in sorrow, how awful the pain must eat him." they'd say at one time or another. And yes, how awful the pain he feels must be.

----

Meganium, the herbal healer now free, was curious. A type of scared curious that one has when exploring a cave that's dark and creepy and has strange scampering sounds within its walls.

She had been picking up on sobs and wails of a lonely Pokemon. The cries struck a chord within Meganium's heart; causing a pitiful numbness to nibble within her heart.

She herself had been lonely, even with the presence of her Trainer and her fellow teammates. And now, to hear another's plea, urged her to help find a way to end the stranger's anguish.

Her friend, Venomoth had flown off in pursuit of a lovely female Butterfree. She mentally wished him luck in his search.

But now...

She was on her own.

And thus when she came to the top of a steep hill, only to go sliding and skidding down the other side,

she screamed.

And when she collapsed at the bottom she saw the source of the cries, a Tropius male, crying his eyes off.

"Um... hello there I was wondering... Why are you so sad?" the said grass type dried his tears and took a fighting stance. "What's it to you! Why would you care?!" he raged, how dare anyone so much as utter a single syllable to him.

Meganium shrank lower. "Why so angry?" she whispered, low and timidly.

"Why not?! I have a right to rage!" he roared.

"But you-" A barrage of sand cut her off. "Talk is done, not another word!" he then flew away before Meganium could finish her sentence.

When the dust cleared Meganium saw that the Tropius had fled. "What's his problem?" she muttered to herself.

"He's a stubborn one with a lonely soul," a voice murmured, "and you now have a fragile heart in your grasp. Go with. Teach him how to love another."

Meganium's head shot about, but the faint tinkling told her it had been a Psychic and said Psychic had Teleported.

"I will then." she replied proudly displaying her courage that was beaming strong as her aura of kindness.(and that's bright too)

----

But try as she might, Meganium had only gotten attacked. The chance of her breaking the ice that surrounded Tropius's heart.

There had been over half-a-dozen attempts to actually try and be friendly, but each time Tropuis would only stay for a split moment before fleeing.

But the effort was not all lost, as Tropius had indeed noticed her and wondered what she was up to.

'She's not afraid. She isn't a common sight around here, probably trained in the nearby forests by a Trainer.' Tropius was thinking as he glanced about, eyes unfocused.

He refused to grow soft towards the female that had been confronting him constantly lately. 'But she seems awfully friendly. Besides, she's kinda sweet. Dang it! I said no softness, I'm tough and I don't need anyone.'

he shook his head trying to get his weak statement out of his mind, 'There is no way I can be soft at just anytime, I need t toughen up... I know! Next time she approaches me I'll fight, I'll hurt her and she'll run away. I doubt she will ever return.' he nodded, his plan was perfect. Surely he'd be rid of Meganium, if all went according to his so called 'plan.'

----

Meganium was currently munching on some crisp, crunchy Aspear berries before she headed off to search out Tropius.

After she finished said berries she stood up and made her way along towards the place where other berries were growing, she still felt hungry and what was the harm of eating a few more?

As she reared up on her hind legs to grab a nice cluster of Sitris berries that were growing on the side of a very steep cliff. That was the only Sitris tree for miles around.

The ground was crumbly, but Meganium merely took sure, soft steps.

It came when she almost had the bunch within her gaping maw...

A pair of large, curved, hook-like claws slashed at her.A Sneasel lunged, uttering a war cry and digging its claws into her side.

Meganium let out a scream as said slicing was being done, flailing away from the claws she backed up...

Only to fall off the crumbly cliff and cascade down towards the ground, hitting with a thud.

----

Tropius bolted upright he somehow knew who had screamed. 'Meganium! What is happening?' he stretched his leafy fan wings and took off.

And when he saw her, in a crumpled heap at the river's edge, bloody and...

Alive!

She was still alive!

"Oh, oh, my!" sadly that was his only spoken words.

'_Leave her to die!_' A voice commanded, but he would not obey. 'No! I won't. She's different.' he wrapped his fans around the unconscious Meganium and gently placed her on his back in a way that she would not fall during his flight, then, he flew off.

---

Tending to her wounds, five days she had slept which had gave Tropius five past chances to abandon her, yet he refused.

'I won't abandon her quite yet.' he thought silently. '_You've gone soft._' the voice taunted. 'I'm still as tough as I've always been.' he retorted. '_Oh yeah? Prove it, she's waking up, drive her out_.'Tropius could hear the voice sneering even though it was only a voice.

"Unnnh?" eyes fluttered open, green met teal as they stared. Tropius felt his knees go weak, and his eyes glazed over slightly from her gaze.

Meganium batted her eyes in confusion before her mouth was engulfed by the male, a gasp escaping both, yet they fell into the kiss in seconds.

'He's like... a puppy dog.' Meganium thought.

When they broke for air, both blushed. Meanwhile Tropius was lost in confusion, 'Where did that come from?' he smiled for the first time in so long. "Meganium, how exactly do you feel towards me?"

he asked tilting his head not understanding his own involuntary actions. "Like a best friend, yet you're practically a stranger."

"Oh, well. Then, I feel that way... too." they snuggled slightly, Tropius's eyes were still glazed over.

And then the night came...

Meganium awoke, startling rustles and the constant giggles. In a sudden bout of confusion, she fled, gently evading detection.

For some reason she was drawn to a bush, wet with dew that soon also began to chill the Meganium. Shaking and quaking she stumbled in confusion, and then, as her sight dimmed, came the violent motions of a familiar small, yet raging Sneasel shooting from within the clump of grass. Her world exploded in white, painfully searing pain as the beating and slashing began.

And where was it going? Death or just on the verge?

---

Tropius yawned and craned his neck. "Meganiu-" he stopped noticing her absence, 'Why do I even care?' he wondered, 'it's not like she's mine or anything.'

'_Ah,_ _but you_ _wish_ _she_ _was,_' said that ever so taunting voice, '_and don't you dare deny it. I can hear your soul begging to have a friend._'

Tropius shook his head. 'So what if it begs?'

'_A soul can not live long without another's presence_, _if you_ _keep to yourself for much longer you_ _**will**_ _die._' That went over like a lead balloon.

'Whose side are you on?! First you want me to drive her off, then it's all "Go with". What is your true intention?'

There was bright humorous laughter on the other end, then, with laughter crinkling, '_I will not respond to that for now, shouldn't you be stopping that Sneasel that's beating Meganium to a pulp?_'

'What?' But the voice had left. Tropius cursed and then flapped off, flying in a low flight so he could scan the ground better for any signs of Meganium.

And when he saw her laying there, unconscious, whilst a very angry Sneasel slashed at her, he felt a sudden urge to protect.

The Sneasel never saw it coming...

The whirlwind that sent it, she flying was surely devastating. And that Sneasel was surely sent miles away on such a strong wind.

"Oh, my..." what was Meganium? A friend? No. Something more... But what was it called?

"Meganium? Are you...?" -Cough- Well she was definitely alive, unless corpses could cough.

"Oh man, that hurts! Tropius, that you?"

he nodded, "Yeah it's me... You think you can walk?"

Despite the previous attack, little damage had been done to her legs, thus walking was a possibility.

"Absorb"He said.

"What?!"

Tropius walked up till he was right beside the herbal Pokemon. "Use absorb on me and heal your wounds."

"But-" His "go on" look cut her off mid sentence. "Fine." And while she sapped some of his energy, Tropius held in a cry. After her wounds were nothing but scratches and bruises, Tropius laid down beside her, feeling drained after giving her most of his energy.

"Rest here for tonight. Then, in the morning We'll go find some berries for your health."

Meganium nodded, and then the words hit him like a train. "I love you." Meganium whispered. Love! That's the word... But did he truly feel the same.

Tropius rested his head beside hers. "I love you... too." 

_'Now do you see?_' The voice chimed in.

'Yes, I think I see now.' He replied, a smile crossing his face.

_'I want you two to be happy, so now that you see what is right, what is true... May it last forever. After all you're lucky to have such a delicate flower's affection._'

And as they both stared at the stars a Venomoth and a Butterfree flew, side-by-side, beneath the moon.

And Meganium smiled, 'Thank you Venomoth. Be safe! Please, be safe and be happy.'

'_No thank you, Meganium, after all, I knew nothing about females._'

'As I knew nothing about males.' She thought back, before they fell asleep.


	4. A Shockingly Cold Day

Just a little snippet of mine that is not too detailed as I usually aim these mushy one shots towards little kids.

* * *

Winter had come to Eterna Forest, and it was nearly over when a sudden snowstorm struck during the night, freezing the ponds and blanketing the ground. The temperature was around thirty-three degrees the next morning, one degree above freezing.

A small, tan fox Pokémon, better known as an Eevee was being groomed by her mother who was a Leafeon as they sat inside their den. The Evolution Pokémon was only three and a half months old, still too young to be on her own, but old enough to explore on her own, if only for a short while

"Now, child, I don't want you to stay out too late, your fur may keep you warm, but that doesn't mean you can't come inside and take a break every now and then."

"Yes mother." The kit replied, tilting her head and rubbed a freshly washed ear before wandering out of the den.

Snow, and lots of it, covered the ground. The Eevee had never seen snow, but she knew it wasn't going to hurt her. She frolicked, running around and playing, making little mounds of snow by sweeping snow into a pile with her tail.

She got up and started running, and before long she came to the pond that was hidden past the trees. She gazed raptly at the ice-covered body of water.

She had heard that you could walk on frozen water, so she was curious and started testing the ice's strength. When she discovered that it supported her weight, she clambered on it and began slipping and sliding from one edge to another. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, her paws slipping out from beneath her once she'd reached the middle of the pond.

She tried to get up, but couldn't grip the ice well enough. She slid to a side, and managed to stand up, mostly because there was snow atop the ice for her paws to grip. Unfortunately the snow hid the cracks that were spreading out beneath her.

A paw dove into water and she yelped in surprise, jumping back. A second paw went under, making her struggle to free herself. Her flailing body widened the cracks, making them grow so large that the ice caved in.

"Ah!" The female cried, flailing in the ice-cold water, sputtering and trying to breath. The cold shock of the ice cold water had stolen her breath away. She tried to climb back up onto the ice, but it kept giving in under her damp weighted paws.

"Huh-help!" She cried, shivering and gasping.

Something grabbed hold of her tail, teeth digging into the small fleshy tail beneath the fur. It tugged her, grunting with effort as it pulled her free. She flailed harder, trying to get herself loose. With an even harder tug, she was free. She shivered and glanced at the ground: snow, pure snow.

She gazed up, into her savior's face. An odd black and light blue cub-like Pokémon with big round ears and a skinny black tail that ended in a star was staring back at her. He looked about her age, if not younger. His ears were large and his eyes were still cheery despite the previous incident.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head and staring at her wet, shivering body with concern.

She gasped and shivered before standing up and shaking off the water, leaving only a cold dampness on her fur. "Y-yeah."

"I heard you crying out and I was worried. Who are you?" He asked, licking one of his blue paws that had become damp.

"My name is Eevee,"

"I'm Shinx," He replied, and then shivered. She noticed he had only a short coat of fur that didn't look quite as warm as her own was.

"I've never met you before." Eevee said, her tail flicking in interest. She didn't know many Pokémon, but she didn't recall ever hearing about a Shinx in the forest.

Shinx nodded, "I'm not usually around here, but I wanted to explore a bit today. I live near a clearing on the other side of the trees over there." He gestured towards some cedars that were even farther away from the kit's den then the pond had been.

She nodded as well, "Oh? Well, anyway, thank you for saving me."

"No problem, what were you doing there anyway?"

"Well," she shrugged, "I guess I was trying to have fun, it really didn't work though."

She sniffed the wind, knowing that she would find out where the den was if the wind carried its scent to her nose. She smelled it to the east and turned that way. "I'd better get home now, if I don't, I might get sick and then my mom will be really mad at me." She took a few steps.

"Yeah, I understand. Uh, hey, Eevee?" He called.

"What?" She replied, turning her head and her ears swiveled towards his voice.

He gave her a small, hopeful smile. "Maybe we can play sometime."

She muttered a quick, 'alright, that sounds like fun' and left.

The little Shinx gazed at his damp paws and smiled wider, she would be back again hopefully, and then they might become best friends! His black tail waved blissfully in the air, he turned around, and pranced on back home, a spring in his step.


End file.
